1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a shoe without an insole, which is produced in the adhesive lasting process, as well as to a method for its production.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a shoe is known from the DE-Pat. No. 32 01 488 of the inventor. In the production of this shoe, an insole is used which is coated on the underside with material which can be split or broken up, preferably manila paper. The proven adhesive lasting process can be preserved by means of using such a special insole. As soon as the middle (intermediate) sole and/or the outside sole is glued on, the insole can be taken out of the shoe by splitting the manila paper. Only a layer of the split paper remains in the shoe.
This known shoe can be produced in the adhesive lasting process, which has been known for a long time and according to which approximately 70 to 80% of all shoes are still produced today, this being the only possible method for producing orthopedic shoes individually, in particular. Lacking insoles, the shoe is lighter, lower, softer and more resilient and offers the possibility of providing desired cushions, foot beds (supports), inners soles, etc. The direct contact between the soft sole or middle sole material and the foot, which contact is achieved in footwear without insoles, provides a substantially more resilient and, therefore, more trouble-free comfortable step and, accordingly, also a more resilient step development than is possible with the previously known footwear equipped with insoles. Even when inserts and the like are used, the shoe does not differ in appearance from a conventional shoe.
It also has already been attempted to produce shoes without soles by means of directly spraying a plastic sole on the upper leather. However, special plastics spraying machines with a spraying last for each shoe are required for this purpose. Both are very expensive and are profitable only in large-scale production. Moreover, the upper leather usually is in a very simple, inelegant form. On the other hand, the production of orthopedic footwear in particular, may only be performed individually, or at best, on a small-scale production, wherein the individual shape of the feet, which are usually malformed, must be taken into account.
It is also known to produce shoes without insoles by applying the so-called lace lasting process (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,570,151 and 3,913,160). The lace lasting process is considerably more costly than the adhesive lasting process and is therefore uneconomical. The lasting lace can also be disturbing, particularly for sensitive feet. This process was therefore unsuccessful.